Acidently in Love
by XXJaSpEr4EvErXX
Summary: Bella has been hurt three times in a row by Edward,Jake and Victoria  bitten bella ...she is grown and more atured but meet up with on of her long last friends. Will this friend be Edward Jake or Victoria? Bella is an unknown creature. will she get help?
1. falshback and a little get together

**Hey everyone! This is my first chapter to my stories and Im not using plagiarism but it will be left off on when Edward leaves and when her and Jake lose their friend ship. Some things will happen to Bella but they will be awesome! I thank full that I don't own Twilight. And happy thanks giving to everybody. Though this holiday will pass.**

**Bella pov—**

_(1 year and 2 months after Edward left Bella)._

It was when I lost both guys I loved. Those two guys were Edward and Jacob. Edward was gone because he had said he never loved me the first time her saw me. He said it was just his blood lust that came over him and he couldn't stop liking my scent. He told me that it would be as if he had never existed…well that's not the truth because I had suffered a lot with him not around me. I was never eating or talking to my friends. I was just a lifeless pale body walking ghostly around school doing boring thing. Teachers ever even called on me.

I lost Jake because of his freaking attitude I started to think it was because I would never give him a chance but then he said that I wasn't good enough for him. And that made me feel even more worthless. But I was Sam who was controlling him so we had never talked to each other in a year and two months…

So now here I am still being the 18 year old Bella that will stop aging until her ninetieth birthday…if your wondering what I mean…just listen and I will tell you.

_(Beginning Flashback)_

It has been a long time ever since I have seen Jake. I have been so life less even Charlie gave up trying to make me grab the guts to go talk to him but I would always refuse and throw a tantrum. I have been sitting here in this very chair for an hour looking out the window not thinking about a thing.

I sighed feeling a cramp on my back, so I got up and stretched with my arms out like a plane and arching my back. I felt a few good cracks and stood up straight and turned around and saw the dream catcher Jake had given me for my birthday. I walk slowly to it gazing at it. And then brushed my fingers against it.

I felt a rush of air come passed me and turned quickly around only to get dizzy and try to straighten myself up. I got my sight back and saw Victoria. She had a bright evil smile on her face and growled.

"Where's your little Edward? I thought he would be here by now…" She said teasingly tensing into a spring.

"He left me, and I don't care about life or death because neither matters to me anymore. So you could go ahead and kill me because there is nothing worth living for…" I said.

And with that the bit me but only once by pulling back and hissed.

"Your…blood…is…disgusting!" she screeches and bit me again. "But you wont be able to make it out of the change…" she says taunting me. I screamed knowing no one could here me. The neighbors were out somewhere and Charlie was out fishing with Harry Clear water.

I screamed and screamed but then it stopped some pain went away but that's not the only reason why it stopped because over my screaming I heard the front door open and tried to get up but within every move I made hurt my burning body. But then every thing went Black….

_(Ending Flashback)_

And that what happened. I now moved out of Charlie's house finding myself a nice three bedroom house with two bathrooms and a nice big kitchen. And it was gorgeous and I got two dog named Moe and Joe. I have changed a lot this passed year. The first time I saw myself I didn't know who it was.

I had grey eyes with a dark rim around them and I have normal tan skin and pink strawberry flavored lips. They ended up that way. I had curves and toned legs arms and stomach but that was only because I exercise with my dogs in the morning and the stronger and bigger I get the more cleavage, my breasts will be large, I would have to buy new bras.

Eoungh about me here is how my day is.

_Shopping List:_

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Butter_

_Sugar_

_Apples_

_Beef_

_Steak_

_Dog food_

_popcorn_

I chewed on my bottom lip not even paying attention to where I was going while pushing the cart. I was so focused on the list I had to buy things off of and then…CRASH!

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry! I didn't even see you! Im sooo stupid! Are you okay?" asked franticly.

Once I was focused I looked at the man and got a good look at him. He was bulky and had nice tanned skin and cropped black hair and greenish brown eye he looked bout 9'6 whish mean Im possibly at his shoulder.

"No, Im sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I was not watching where I was going..." said the man and then stopped when he looked at me and then I felt something between us click like a mouse on a computer pad. I knew that face! It was Jacob Black!

**Sooo…did you all like it or not? Please tell me! And look at the pics of my profile on what Bella looks like if you want. =D**


	2. Bad news

**Hey again I promise that this chapter will be longer cause I barely had enough time to finish the first one. Any way you all do know that Im not using plagiarism Im just going to give some parts from the Eclipse book and add them to the story. I am also thankful that I don't own S-M's books or CH.**

**Bella pov—**

_(At the grocery store when Bella bumps into an older and bigger Jacob)._

He was looking at me with a shocked look. And shook his head to clear his mind.

"Im sorry miss…it was my fault- really I was not paying any attention." He said with a soft voice holding his had out for me to shake it. I took it and shook it but all I could do was to look at him with my mouth wide open. When I touched his hand I felt a spark that set me by surprise causing the weather to change, it started to get windy. Its one of me powers I picked up.

"Its okay…Jake- I mean…Ummm." I said he probly didn't know it was me. But he smiled a wide smile, my Jacob smile.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, he was confused I felt it. Another one of my powers were to feel people energy and emotions.

I took turns putting weight on my left a right foot trying to grasp a lie that's was believable. And my eyes were too clear to see that I was lying but not to humans.

"Can I tell you another time? I mean I have to get home and feed my dogs and im done with my shopping list…" I said. I did really want to go I just wanted to get from under his intense stare.

He looked pained and I did want him to look that way. So I grabbed his forearm and pulled him closer to me. I know it sounded wrong but I had to tell him who I was.

"Im…B-Bella I know you don't want to see me so I would just leave. You can't see me anymore and things like that so don't even worry about me coming into you life anymore because I cant take this anymore. The more Im closer to you the more I want you and-"I was cut off by hot lips crushing down onto my own and kissed me hard and passionate.

I ran my hand through Jakes hair and pulled him closer to my body causing me to back up a little bit onto the cart full of food. He would his large arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I just then realized we were pressed together so tight that the whole front parts of our bodies, from the neck down, we were close like locks.

I then gasped realizing we were the only ones in the isle of the food section. I backed away from him and stood there silently because of this now intense moment we are now having.

"I missed you so much Bella. I was wrong about what I said you are good enough for me!" Jake pleaded as he broke the silence. He hugged me very tightly. "Please don't let me go Bella! Please! We can be together and live a happy life!" He pleaded more squeezing me tighter. I didn't want him to let go of me but I was starting to get suffocated so I told him that I wouldn't let him go and I will be with him. But that was only if he let me go.

So he let me go and sighed. I don't think I have seen him look this guilty in my life.

"What's wrong Jake? I told you that I will be with you forever but. Im just wondering if that even enough…" I say to him in a sad voice. I never thought I would give in that easily to him because I promised myself never to fall in love with another man again but that's never gonna happen because I just did FALL IN LOVE!

"Bella, I made you say that you would love and be with me forever. You gave in because you wanted me to stop. Im sorry if you never wanted me in the first place…" he said with strong unshed tears. I saw something in his eyes and saw that something was wrong. And I could feel it.

"What's going on Jake there is something you're not telling me…" I said. I put my hand softly on his shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"I…I-I killed C-Charlie…" he said looking down.

My mouth popped open and dropped my hand…Jake killed my father.


	3. Important!: Your choice HELP!

**Hello guys! This is very important!**

Dear readers,

This is coming from my heart as to asking you to help me make the next chapter…like what do you want her power to be, what is her fur color in her wolf form? I just want the next chapter to be in your choices!

XOXO, xxJaSpEr4EvErxx =)


	4. Losing souls

**Hello every body! I have gotten a little bit short and rusty but Im back and ready. Im trying to handle two stories so I hope you all are patient. Lots of people have voted for white fur for Bella…so I can't change my mind now.**

**I do not own Twilight and would like to thank all the people who have given me reviews and suggestions!**

**Enough chit-chat…let's get to the story!**

**Bella pov—**

I felt my insides boil with anger. And I just drove but at the middle of the ride I couldn't help but pull over so I could phase. Yes, I do know Im werewolf…

I ran as fast as I could out of my truck before bursting out into a very bright white wolf. I ran as fast as I cold and phased in mid stride. I had a vision of fur everywhere and knew I had to get it cut sooner or later but I couldn't. It was almost like a mane and it made me stronger and warmer on nights of adventure and fights when I cant feel anything.

Then I started running again digging my nails into the soft dirt underneath the palms of my paws. Leaving dirt flying behind me I ran. I had tears the size of bowling balls roll from my eyes.

I felt my heart pounding and my breath coming full on. I stopped in the last place I thought I would come to…the meadow where Edward and I would go to just to be alone. But all has changed.

The wind blew through my fur. And I closed my eyes as it softly went thought. I inhaled the breeze but smelled a very unpleasant smell.

My eyes popped open and saw all seven of the Cullens and a few others. Two had red eyes. And the other had golden ones like the Cullens.

They all growled and snarled. And my instincts told me to growl and snarl back. I wont take no shit today. Who ever wants do die, they should just step up! Im in no mood to mess around to day.

"What are you doing here?" asked the strawberry blonde shag.

I growled. Why would she want to know. This is what Edward left me for? Well hell Im glad he chose some one just like him: Arrogant, dumb, Bitchy, acts like an ass, and stinks!

"I will ask you one more time! What are you here for?" She asked again.

I just sat there looking borde…no I really was borde. I mean the only thing she possibly does is use her little excuse of a brain and cause trouble.

'_little ass pea brain!' _I thought. I laughed a throaty laugh while saying that.

The whore growled and lunged. No one help except the people that looked close to her. But the Cullens held them back. They probly think she could finish me off but she can't.

She came running towards me but now that Im a physical shield I held it and stretched it as far as I could and used my telekinesis power to throw her into the trees. And I bet that pissed her off because she screamed.

She came at full speed but with wolves following after…this should be fun. But then the Cullens let go and I stretched my shield more around the wolves. I guess they knew what I was doing because I heard every one of their thoughts.

'_Bella, Im so sorry! I am truly.'_ Jake said. It pained me to listen to him beg. But now its not the time to get lovey dovey. I shook my head in frustration.

'_we can talk later…now we have to deal with them!' _I said nodding my head in the vampires direction.

'_Bella's right Jake we got to focus.' _Said Sam. I knew him from anywhere.

'_Lets just get this over with!'_ A voice suggested. I suppose we wont be goo friends. As I thought the I saw visions of her fighting me. And that made me lose my focus on killing her and on my shield.

The vampires lounged at us. And attacked. But we dodged. And fought. I was fighting Edward Alice and pea brain.

The others were attacking whatever the could. I watched as Jake was being hurt and wanted to get him. but I knew I had to stand my ground but it was too late. I was had but the waist but Edward and both pea brain and Alice had my two front paws. I tried to wiggle my self out of it but Edward squeezed and I felt cracking go up my left side. And Alice and pea brain had twisted my from paws.

I hold in pain and felt bits of flame from my neck. And I realized they were biting me. I was in my wolf state but wasn't changing back.

The fight went silent but the female wolf 's voice kept quiet with cheer. I felt blackness come over my whole body. And I looked into the eyes of Carlisle and Esme. And they both had realization in their eyes.

"Stop! Stop now!" They both screamed. The bites stopped but I still burned lifelessly. And closed my eyes for the ending.

_During the black out…_

_I felt myself falling into a black nothingness. Was this hell or heaven? Either way. It won't matter. I just want to see Charlie again…_

"_Bella." I heard my name slide from a familiar voice._

_I looked up and saw my father standing beside Ephraim Black. I gasped the sight._

"_Get up!" they both told me._

_I felt pain but strength at the same time._

"_Dad, Ephraim…I can't! I lost…everything." I said with fresh tears running down my face. They felt like hot rails of fire that would never ever stop. _

"_You can do this Isabella! Now get up!" My dad pushed. And it was only him this time._

"_Daddy I cant!" I said feeling deeper darkness pulling onto my flesh._

"_For Jake, For you mother…for me…baby girl you have to try! Get up!" he told me._

"_But—" I tried to say but I was cut off._

"_No 'buts' you have to get up the pack and Cullens will need you. I know its complicated but you have to get up!" He lifted._

_I found my strength. I picked my felt up weakly and stood. But he was gone when I looked up._

"_No! Daddy! Please take me with you! I cant…im not strong enough!" I said sitting on my knees feeling a little more weaker again._

_But now I felt my self fall again. And nothing came to stop me._

"_NO!" I screamed. _

_End of Blackout…_

I popped my eyes open. Only to be greeted with a dark room. It smelled of medicine and plaster. I groaned. And heard a shuffle. I tried to get up but warm hands stopped me.

Looked up to Jacob. His eyes were boring into mine and I heaved a sigh. He stayed with me even though he knew I was mad. He didn't say anything but his body language was enough.

I sat back and relaxed. His eyes were dull and pained. They never had the Jacob shine to it anymore. I looked down and saw that my whole half of my body was torn. My left leg was broken my rib cadge hurt like hell. My himp was broken. And both my arms and shoulders were dislocated but put back into place. But were broken because they were twisted.

I looked back at Jake who had tears in his eyes ready to spill. I wanted to reach up to him to touch his face and soothe him with my love telling him that I was alright. But if I move even the slightest bit…I would be in pain.

But one thing that happened surprised me was when he fell to his knees and cried and sobbed louder than ever.

"Bella there is something I have to tell you…" Jake said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

"Bella I've…"

**CLIFFHANGER! What do you think Jake will say? Will it be important? Should there be anymore bad things? What things do you think should happen? What do you want him to say? What are Bella new abilities she doesn't know about? Please R&R!**


End file.
